


Absent

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [140]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie don't like the new training Wedge insists upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent

Hobbie reached for the next hand-hold and scowled, “He has got to be kidding. I signed up to be a pilot, not a commando.”

“And it is a good thing too, because you would be dead by now if it were the other way around.” Wes sighed, waiting impatiently for his turn to scale the rock wall. “Wedge is just taking more advice from Luke, and for some reason he thinks that we need to be ready like the Wraiths.” He shrugged, watching his friend slowly climb the wall.

“Well, whatever it is, I don’t like it. I would never want to be this exposed while on a ground mission. Give me a nice cockpit any day of the week.” His fingers hurt, and felt scratched even though he was wearing gloves.

“Maybe he has another reason for doing this to us.” Wes grinned, and then caught his breath as Hobbie slipped a little. They had to wear a harness while climbing but he still didn’t want to see anyone fall.

“To take funny holos of us while we do these ridiculous tasks?” Hobbie paused near the top, turning as far as he could to look down at Wes and the rest of the empty room. “Well, he’s absent so that might not be possible.”

Wes laughed, “You don’t think he could get the computers to take those holos for him? There are probably vid feeds down here recording this.”

Hobbie started moving again, “Well, I’d better not fall then.” He reached the top of the wall, took one of the tokens left up there as proof for his completing the task and began rappelling down. “Should you be worried?”

“Please, I do embarrassing things all the time. Usually on purpose. If Wedge thinks that making me look silly while preparing for a mission is going to work, he’d better up his game.” Wes strode forward, ready to start up a different section of wall than the one Hobbie had used.

“I don’t know. I heard that he was pretty good at tricking you into getting naked in public and wearing Ewoks.”


End file.
